The Flash's partner
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Barry Allen had one friend who always looked out for him and now watch as he and his best friend fight crime in Central City both as Speedsters him as the Flash and his friend as the Ghost Rider. Slight Marvel Crossover.


Chapter 1 The Accident

"Barry seriously you need a car." A man with brown hair white skin and forest green eyes said to Barry Allen his best friend from childhood. He was dressed in Military clothing with black pants black combat boots and a black vest. (Picture Turok's outfit from he Xbox 360 game)

"Sorry Sean I uh..." Barry tried to say.

"Lost track of time or got lost or anything really." Sean said chuckling.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny. You just got back from your last tour and already I'm wishing you had another." Barry said making Sean chuckle even more.

"So how was Starling city man?" Sean asked.

"Uh interesting. The man who could take a bullet and live turned out to be on some kind drug from what the Arrow told me." Barry said.

"You met that vigilante? Do you know who is really is?" Sean asked.

"Don't even think about it I'm not selling him out." Barry said.

"Yeah I know your just stubborn in keeping needed secretes as you are about that night. I still believe you since I know your dad is not a killer at all." Sean said.

Sean Ashburn Kruger and Barry Allen have been close friends ever since Childhood almost like brothers. Sean's family was a military family a long line of patriots for this country and he followed in his father's footsteps taking a few tours before he finished his last one at the rank of major. He's always looked out for Barry both before and after his mother's death.

"Hey Joe." Sean said approaching Barry's adoptive father.

"Well looks who's back from the other side of the world." Joe said laughing giving him a hug.

"Good to be back. So whats up?" Sean asked.

"Robbery second one this week and killed a security guard and guess who did it?" Joe asked.

"The Mardon brothers?" Barry asked examining the body.

"Good guess." The captain said approaching him.

"Hey Cap long time no see." Sean said shaking his hand.

"Happy to see you again. Maybe you can make sure Allen isn't late anymore." Captain Singh said.

"If only." Sean said making Barry roll his eyes.

"Whatever." Barry said.

Later

"Feels good to back and this time I'm finally staying for good." Sean said setting his stuff on the table that was empty.

"So any luck with..." Barry tried to ask.

"If anything impossible occurred in the world? Barry I've asked a hundred time I even asked my uncle and he always goes after that crap. I'm sorry Barry but finding the guy who killed Nora is just out of our league." Sean said before pulling something up and saw numerous photos and new papers about the incident and sighed. "Barry you really need to let this go." Sean said.

"Not a chance. I know what I saw and I'm going to prove it." Barry said.

"He's just as Stubborn as you are." A woman said making them turn around and saw Iris West Joe's daughter.

"Well look who it is." Sean said as she gave him a hug.

"Please tell me this was your last tour?" Iris asked.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere again. Honestly ever since my parents died a year after I deployed the first time you've all been way overprotective." Sean said.

"Thats just how family works. So you going to see the Particle accelerator tonight with us?" Iris asked.

"The what?" Sean asked.

"The Particle accelerator that Doctor Wells is working on turns on tonight imagine it. It could change everything we think about." Barry said excited.

"Dude you really need a girlfriend big time." Sean said.

"Hey leave him alone he's working." Joe said.

"Oy." Sean said before pulling out a comic book with a guy with a flaming skull.

"You still read those?" Joe asked amused.

"What the Ghost Rider is the best superhero of all time." Sean said.

Later

"Damnit Barry." Sean said as they walked back into the lab with Barry having a bleeding nose from trying to stop a thief.

"Sorry." Barry said as Sean turned the Tv on showing the events at the Accelerator.

"Well we might not be able to see the events there in person but this is just as good." Sean said before turning on a fire.

"So what did you really learn about in your last tour I know you were lying about something." Barry said making Sean sigh.

"Some guy named Deathstroke has these abilities that are unheard of shrugging off bullets and increased strength. I asked my uncle about him he didn't know anything. Whoever he is must be one messed up son of a bitch." Sean said before the News said that something might have gone wrong with the accelerator before shutting off.

"What the?" Barry said before they saw the Star shooting up a blast of energy into the sky before it started coming towards them. Barry moved to shut the window above them while Sean sat down seeing the blast coming towards them.

"Uh Barry?" Sean said before they got hit with the blast. Barry got struck by lightning while Sean got blasted with fire on his body before both were flown across the room knocked out.

9 months later

At Star labs

Barry and Sean were in medical beds in the Star Labs facility.

"What are you doing?" A female voice said as music played.

"They like this song." A male voice said.

"How could you possibly know that?" The female asked.

"Its on his Facebook page." The Male said before Barry woke up with a gasp. "Oh my god!" The man said in surprise.

"Where am I?" Barry asked before seeing Sean on his left still out cold. "Sean?" Barry asked.

"Doctor wells we need you in the cortex now." The man said before Sean woke up with a groan before sitting up.

"Ugh. What the fuck? Where are we?" Sean asked looking around.

"I need you both to Urinate in these." The woman said making Sean and Barry look at her in shock and annoyance.

"Excuse you?" Sean asked annoyed. "We just woke up and your demanding shit from us? Fuck off. Where are we?" Sean asked annoyed.

"Easy. Relax. My name is Cisco Romon and this is Caitlin Snow." Cisco said.

"Well whats going on?" Barry asked.

"You were struck by lightning and he was engulfed in fire." Cisco said.

"Then how are we alive?" Sean asked before Barry stood up and looked different. "Uh Dude?" Sean said.

"What?" Barry asked before looking in a mirror and saw he had Abs.

"Ok start talking whats going on?" Sean asked

"You both were in a coma." Cisco said.

"For how long? A week A month?" Sean asked.

"9 Months actually." A male voice said making them turn around and saw Harrison Wells in a wheelchair. "Welcome back Mr. Allen and Major Ashburn." Wells said.

Minutes later

"Jesus christ." Sean said as he and Barry and Wells walked the halls of Star labs seeing lots of damage. "How did this happen? The last thing we remember was that something went wrong during the storm." Sean said.

"Yes unfortunately true. Star Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as a Class 4 hazardous location. 17 people died that night, many more injured myself amongst them." Wells said before coming to the Accelerator that was destroyed.

"What happened?" Barry asked.

"Nine months ago, The Particle accelerator went online exactly as planned. For 45 minutes, I had achieved my life's dream. And then there was an anomaly. The Electron Volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped. Energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky and that, in turn, seeded a storm cloud..." Wells said.

"That created a lightning bolt that struck him while I got hit with fire that I lite up." Sean said.

"That's right." Wells said. "I was recovering myself when I heard about both of you. When Barry was going into Cardiac Arrest as the doctors at the hospital thought was happening they were experiencing power outages and you were burning up at 5,000 degrees but they were wrong. Barry wasn't flatlining his heart was beating to fast to read while you were adjusting to the new changes the fire gave you." Wells said.

"Well we feel fine and he's not so skinny any more." Sean said.

"Hey." Barry said annoyed making Sean snicker.

"Detective West gave me permission to bring you both here while your Uncle made monthly visits to see how you were doing." Wells said.

"Iris?" Barry asked.

"Iris yes she came to see you both quite often." Wells said.

"She talks a lot." Caitlin said.

"And she's hot." Cisco said making Sean glare at him making him chuckle sheepishly before walking away making Sean smirk.

"Works every time." Sean said amused. "Look now that we're up we need to go see them we'll be back in an hour or so." Sean said.

"No you cant go." Caitlin said.

"Try to stop us." Sean said as he got on some new clothes.

Later

Iris was at Jitters serving some drinks when Sean and Barry walked in making her eyes widen and rushed over to them.

"Oh my god your both awake." Iris said hugging them both.

"Cant keep us down forever. We both just woke up." Sean said.

"I saw him die every time his heart stopped and you were burning up like hell." Iris said.

"Well we feel fine so..." Was as far as Barry got before one of the servers tripped and at the moment every thing seemed to slow down for both him and Sean before resuming normal speed just as the glass that the Server had fell down breaking.

"Tracy you ok?" Iris asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tracy said. Iris looked back at them and saw they looked confused.

"You guys ok?" Iris asked.

"Uh yeah just getting used to being up after nine months." Sean said.

"Yeah." Barry said going with that.

"Come on I'm sure Joe's going to want to see us." Sean said as they left.

Minutes later

"Anything new?" Joe asked one of the police officers.

"How about us waking up?" Sean said as he Barry and Iris walked in.

"Oh, You scared the hell out of us, boys." Joe said happy to see them up and about and hugged Barry.

"Yup that was quite the nap you both took there. And Barry still looks twelve." An Officer said getting a few laughs.

"So when can we get back in the field?" Sean asked.

"Now hold on. Both of you just woke up so take a few more days off till your cleared for duty." Joe said.

"Fine by me." Barry said.

"Detective West we got a 550 in progress at Gold City bank. Two dead. Storm's picking up on the south side." A female Officer said.

"Sorry boys I gotta run." Joe said.

"Let us know if we can help." Sean said.

"You both just settle in till your cleared for duty." Joe said. "Come on Partner lets go." Joe said as the Eddie Thawne walked up to them.

"Nice seeing you guys again." Eddie said.

"Likewise." Sean said before he and Joe left. Barry turned around and widened his eyes when he saw a picture of Joe's former Partner in the never forgotten case.

"The night of the explosion, Clyde Mardon shot Chyre." Iris said.

"Damn." Sean said.

"Mardon and his brother died escaping. Their Plane crashed." Iris said.

"Good riddance to scum." Sean said.

"Hey Iris got a minute." An officer asked.

"I'll see you guys later." Iris said.

"See ya around." Sean said.

"Does anything feel a little different to you?" Barry asked.

"Uh..." Sean tried to say.

"Hey boys. Good to see you again." An officer said making them nod and smile before they noticed the criminal they were escorting tried to grab one of their guns and Barry dashed over in an unbelievable amount of speed that they didn't even see bashed his head down and ran back to him. The Officers saw and dragged him away while he screamed and cursed at them.

"Ok lets get the hell out of here since that was insane." Sean said.

"Yeah." Barry said as they left.

Later

"You don't really believe he can run that fast, do you?" Caitlin asked Wells.

"Well, I believe anything is possible, and in a few minutes maybe you will too." Wells said to Caitlin as they were an airstrip that was abandoned.

"What about me though?" Sean asked dressed in his regular military outfit.

"Well you said you and Barry both seemed to see things move slower so you both might have similar abilities." Wells said.

"Except I didn't get hit by lightning like him." Sean said.

"Well actually you got partially hit by the same elements as him just not as much. While he was struck by lightning you were hit by fire." Caitlin said.

"So how does it fit?" Cisco asked Barry as he came out in a Red outfit making Sean burst out laughing.

"Wow you look so stupid!" Sean yelled before falling out of his seat.

"And Karma strikes." Barry said smirking.

"Whatever." Sean said sitting up. "Why the hell is he in that?" Sean asked.

"Best I could make on short notice. Anyway you both were moving so fast, it only looked like everyone else was standing still. Dr. Wells will be monitoring your energy output and Caitlin your vitals." Cisco said.

"What do you do?" Barry asked.

"I make the toys, man." Cisco said laughing.

"Oy." Sean said pulling out his favorite comic.

"This is a two-way headset with a camera I modified designed to combat battlefield impulse noise or in your case potential sonic booms." Cisco said.

"Now while I am extremely Eager to determine your full range of abilities I do caution restraint." Wells said.

"Yeah." Barry said before getting into position.

"Ready set Go!" Sean yelled before Barry rushed off with impossible speeds blowing back a large gust of wind behind. "HOLY SHIT!" Sean yelled in shock before laughing. "No way!" Sean said amazed.

"He just passed 200 knots per hour." Cisco said.

"Come on Barry go faster!" Sean yelled on the comms.

"Lets try to keep it to a minimum." Caitlin said.

"Theres a saying no pain no..." Sean tried to say before Barry crashed into a few plastic barrels of water. "...Gain." Sean said before getting on the bike he brought with him over to him.

Barry groaned in pain holding his hand that looked busted.

"You ok Barry? You look like you lost focus for a second." Sean said helping him up.

"Yeah I just...Forget it." Barry said.

Later at Star Labs

"It looks like you had a distal radius fracture." Caitlin said to Barry.

"Had?" Barry said confused.

"Does it feel broken?" Sean asked.

"No not really. Not anymore at least." Barry said.

"No human being can heal that fast." Sean said.

"Well with Super Speeds comes Super Healing which explains why he's not in pain." Caitlin said.

"What happened out there today? You were moving pretty well and then something caused you to lose focus." Wells said.

"I started remembering something." Barry said.

"You remembered that night again didn't you?" Sean asked.

"Yeah." Barry said.

"What night?" Cisco asked.

"When I was 11, my mother was murdered. It was late. The sound woke me up. I came downstairs and I saw what looked like a ball of lightning. Inside the lightning There was a man. He killed my mom. They arrested my dad. He's still sitting in Iron heights for her murder. Everyone, the cops, the shrinks, they all told me what I saw was impossible. Sean and his family were the only ones who believed me. But what if the man who killed my mom was like me." Barry asked.

"At this point Barry I'm sure almost anything is possible. Didn't you also say you saw something else that night?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. The Man in yellow I know killed my mom but..." Barry tried to say.

Flash Back

"Mom!" Barry yelled as his mother was surrounded by something moving so fast he couldn't see clearly he saw three blurs moving to fast to see one yellow one red and he swore he saw a trail of fire moving behind the third person helping the one trailing yellow behind him to take down the man in yellow.

End Flash back

"Yeah there was also someone trailing fire behind him." Barry said remembering.

"Well, I think I can say unequivocally, You both are one of a kind." Wells said before Sean started to groan.

"You alright?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah I just I feel like I'm burning up." Sean said holding his hands.

"Lets run some more tests to see what unique abilities you have." Wells said.

Minutes later

"So what am I supposed to do?" Sean asked.

"We think you have a Pyro kinetic ability." Caitlin said.

"What?" Sean said.

"We believe you have the ability to control fire. Try concentrating in your hands." Wells explained.

"Alright." Sean said before taking a deep breath and held out his hands and seconds later balls of fire appeared in his hands making him widen his eyes before chucking. "Wow." Sean said before grinning.

"Uh oh." Barry said.

"What?" Caitlin said.

"He's got that grin on his face." Barry said before Sean started juggling the fire balls around making him snicker. "I knew it." Barry said.

"Mr. Ashburn I would advise you remain focused on this." Wells said though slightly amused.

"Oh man you guys are all..." Was as far as Sean got before one of the fireballs hit his foot. "OW!" Sean said dropping the other fire ball when he clutched his foot and it fell on his other foot. "FUCK!" Sean yelled.

"Oh lord." Barry said laughing.

"This isn't funny Barry this actually...Doesn't hurt?" Sean said surprised since it actually didn't hurt. "Uh isn't this supposed to actually hurt?" Sean asked confused.

"Interesting. I believe your skin is actually extremely resistant to all forms of fire now. Here lets try something." Wells said as a small fire appeared next to him. "Try sticking your hand in the fire." Wells said.

"Are you crazy? Ugh fine." Sean said doing so and like he said he didn't feel a thing. "Whoa." Sean said before his hand started to catch on fire and burst his flesh away before only bone remained. "WHOA SHIT!" Sean yelled as his entire body started to just becoming flaming skeleton. Soon he started to calm down seeing he was still alive and not in pain. " **Ok we've officially crossed the line into insanity.** " Sean said in a different voice.

"Whoa. You almost look like something from a comic book." Cisco said laughing.

" **Ugh one problem here. MY CLOTHES HAVE BURNED OFF!** " Sean yelled making them laugh while Caitlin blushed a little.

Minutes later

"That was embarrassing." Sean said dressed in regular clothes.

"It appears your able to switch from human form to that form at will once you calm down enough." Wells said.

"I'll see if I can make you some clothes that are fire resistant." Cisco said.

"Please do." Sean said.

Later

Sean was looking at a cage that said Grodd on it knowing who it belonged to.

"So what exactly happened to Grodd?" Sean asked Wells knowing he was behind him.

"After the incident Caitlin went to check on him and in the confusion somehow he got away. Seems still after all these years you still care about him." Wells said.

"Just because mu uncle is a little harsh in his quest for the next super powers for the country doesn't mean I'm going to be like that. I understood his reason for the experiment but I just didn't agree with his methods." Sean said.

"So what are you going to do? Find him?" Wells asked.

"No. Wherever Grodd is he's away from humans. He probably just wants to be left alone." Sean said as they walked to the Lab just as Barry walked in and didn't look happy.

"Sean and I weren't the only ones affected by the Particle accelerator explosion were we?" Barry said in anger.

"Whoa Barry calm down whats going on?" Sean asked confused.

"I just had a run in with someone who could control the weather and guess who it was? Clyde Mardon." Barry said.

"I thought he was dead along with his brother." Sean said.

"Yeah so did I till I saw him being chased by the police." Barry said.

"Ok Wells what really happened that night? No more secretes." Sean said making Wells sigh.

"Well as I told you both when the reactor went off it exploded releasing energy into the air that struck Barry by lightning while you were hit by the fire you lite up. Heres what I didn't tell you. It also released a number of unknown energies into our world. Antimatter, Dark Energy, X-elements..." Wells tried to say.

"Those are all theoretical." Barry said.

"And what are we?" Sean asked.

"Exactly. We mapped the dispersion throughout and around Central City though we have no way of knowing exactly what or who was exposed. We've been searching for other Meta-Humans like yourselves." Wells said.

"Mete-Humans?" Barry asked.

"Thats what we're calling them." Caitlin said.

"I saw one today he's a back robber and can control the weather." Barry said.

"This just keeps getting cooler." Cisco said.

"In what fucking way is this cool people could die." Sean said glaring at him.

"Um right sorry." Cisco said.

"We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else." Barry said.

"Barry. thats a job for the police." Wells said.

"We work for the police." Barry said.

"You work as a forensic assistant and he is the muscle." Wells said.

"You're responsible for this. For him." Barry said.

"Whats important is both of you. Not me. I lost everything. I lost my company. I lost my reputation. I lost my freedom. And then you broke your arm, and it healed in three hours and he is resilient to fire feeling no pain. Inside your bodies could be a map to a whole new world. Genetic therapies, Vaccines, medicines, treasures burred deep in your cells. And we cannot risk losing everything because you want to go out and play hero. Your not heroes. Your just two boys who got separately got struck by lightning and got hit by fire." Wells said making Sean scoff before they walked out.

"That is bullshit." Sean said.

"So what do we do?" Barry asked.

"You can go talk to the Arrow. The guys a hero in my eye. He could help give you some advice on this. I'm going to go somewhere real quick to think this through." Sean said.

Later

"I've been going over unsolved cases from the past nine months. And there's been a sharp increase in unexplained deaths and missing people. Your meta-humans have been busy." Barry said.

"We're not blaming you guys. We know you didn't mean for any of this to happen. We know you all lost something." Sean said.

"But we need your help to catch Madon and anyone else out there like him." Barry said. "But we cant do it without you guys." Barry said.

"If we're going to do this I have something that might help." Cisco said as they walked into a different lab. "Something I've been playing with. It's designed to replace the turnouts firefighters traditionally wear." Cisco said showing a red suit much different from that last one Barry wore. "I thought if Star Labs did something nice for the community maybe people wouldn't be so angry at Dr. Wells." Cisco said.

"Nice." Sean said.

"How is it going to help me?" Barry asked confused.

"It's made of a reinforced Tri-Polymer. It's heat and abrasive resistant to withstand your moving at high-velocity speeds. The aerodynamic design should help you maintain control." Cisco said.

"What about me? I'd rather not have all my clothes burned off again." Sean said.

"Oh right. Considering how much you look like a hero from a comic book I had theses designed." Cisco said showing off some clothes. Black leather jeans with black combat boots. Black Shirt with a black leather jacket with three spikes on each shoulder and spiked gloves. "What do you think?" Cisco said.

"Oh man you've outdone yourself big time." Sean said impressed.

"So how do we find Mardon?" Barry asked.

"I retested Star Labs satellite to track meteorological abnormalities over Central City. We just got a ping." Caitlin said. "Atmospheric pressure dropped 20 millibars in a matter of seconds. I've tracked it to a farm just west of the city." Caitlin said.

"Lets get to it." Sean said.

"Oh before I forget." Cisco said getting something out of a box. "This is something that you'll need with your powers." Cisco said handing him a chain.

"A metal chain?" Sean asked.

"Made from a special metal thats fire resistant so it wont burn up completely and mixed in with titanium so its almost unbreakable." Cisco said.

"Alright then lets go." Sean said.

Later

"Im not saying Mardon is alive but if he was, this is the last place him and his brother hid out. Lets go." Joe said to Eddie as they walked inside a barn where the Mardon brothers were last seen 9 months ago. Once they got inside Joe spotted Clyde sitting on a chair. "Mardon. on your feet, hands on your head." Joe said.

"You got me, heh. The night of the storm after Star Labs blew after out plane went down, and I woke up on the ground alive when I saw what I could do, I understood. I am God." Clyde said.

"Boy shut the hell up." Joe said.

"Turn around." Eddie said before he and Joe got blown back into a wall and knocked Eddie out.

"You think your guns can stop God?" Clyde yelled.

"Why in the hell would God need to rob banks?" Joe asked.

"You're right. I've been thinking too small." Clyde said before making a small twister. Joe grabbed Eddie and ran outside but got blown into the car. Joe groaned before he saw the twister was getting bigger. A piece of the house came straight for him before a metal glowing chain wrapped around it and threw it away. He looked to his left and widened his eyes when he saw a man in a red suit and a man in black leather clothing with a flaming skull for a head.

"Guys if this keeps up this could become an F-5 Tornado." Cisco said.

" **It's heading for the city. How do we stop it?** " Sean asked.

"What if we unravel it?" Barry asked.

"How are you gonna do that?" Caitlin asked.

"I'll run around it in the opposite direction. Cut off its legs." Barry said.

" **Worth a shot. GO!** " Sean yelled and Barry took off to do just that. It seemed to be working before Barry got flown back. " **Damnit!** " Sean said pulling him up.

"It's to strong." Barry said.

"You can do this, Barry. Both of you can. You were right I am responsible for all of this. So many people have been hurt because of me. When I looked at both of you, All I saw were two more potential victims of my hubris. And yes, I created this madness. But you both can stop it." Wells said. "Now Run both of you! RUN!" Wells yelled and both took off in amazing speed with Bare leaving a trail of lightning behind while Sean left a trail of fire behind him both trying to stop the Twister.

" **I think its working.** " Sean said.

"We need to move faster." Barry said as they ran even faster around the Twister before it exploded.

Both Sean and Barry sat up from the ground with Sean in Human form and Barry without his mask.

"Well shit that worked." Sean said.

"Hey." Clyde said pointing a gun at them. "I didn't think there was anyone else like me." Clyde said.

"We aren't like you. Your a worthless murder. A nobody who no one is going to miss. Say hi to your brother in hell." Sean said as Joe shot him as he ran down to them.

"Guys?" Caitlin said.

"It's over." Barry said as Joe walked over to them.

"Oh boy." Sean said sighing.

Next Morning

Police were at the Barn cleaning up the mess. Joe was with Sean and Barry.

"What you boys can do. It was the lightning bold and the fire?" Joe asked.

"More or less." Barry said.

"Separately of course since he's faster then me." Sean said taking a drink of water from his flask.

"I'm sorry, Barry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. And I called you crazy for chasing the impossible. but you really did see something that night your mom died. And your dad is innocent." Joe said.

"I knew that from the start so did my folks." Sean said.

"I need you both to promise me something. I don't want you telling Iris about anything you two can do. Any of it. I want her safe. Promise me." Joe said.

"Don't worry our lips are sealed." Sean said.

Later

"What the hell are you doing?" Sean asked Cisco as he put a lightning bolt in the center of Barry's suit.

"I figured it made it look cooler what do you think?" Cisco asked.

"Eh. I don't know I guess it'll warm up to me in time." Sean said.

With Wells he was in a secret room sealed off from the others before he somehow was able to stand up on two legs as if he wasn't even truly injured. Walking up to some device he placed his hand on it and a news Article appeared that said.

Flash and Ghost Rider vanishes in Crisis.

 **Authors Note: Finally I got this done. So I'm not exactly sure who to pair my character with since I really love Barry with Iris. Now expect to see a lot of changes in this compared to the main story line. See ya.**


End file.
